


rags and tags and velvet gowns

by Esmenet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Gen, Transgender, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Let no one ask me who I am.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	rags and tags and velvet gowns

  
Seto realized a long, long time ago that clothes _matter_. Ragged jeans and faded T-shirts might garner sideways looks on the commuters' train, but would make her just one more lazy teenager in the less-affluent residential areas. People smile at a girl in a sundress and sandals, even if she's a little tall and keeps trying to hide her throat.

Buckles and high collars and long coats and leather and boots and dragons all together read as _CEO Kaiba Seto_. Not _crossdresser_ or _Kaiba's son_ or even _Kaiba's daughter_. She's made sure of that, with PR campaigns and advertising and the best marketing money can buy. When people see her face, they think her _name_.


End file.
